Harry's Reward
by abstrusewriter
Summary: A story in which Harry receives a letter from Dumbledore explaining that his mother is still alive, with the exception that she's a vegetarian vampire living with a family in America. He leaves London to reunite with her, and finds love in Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A story in which Harry receives a letter from Dumbledore explaining that his mother was still alive, with the exception that she's a vegetarian vampire living with a family in America. He leaves London to reunite with her, and finds love in Edward Cullen during his stay. SLASH.

Warning: extremely AU, alive!Lily, homosexual slash, strong language, rating may change.

Chapter One

"I have something, from Dumbledore," spoke the new headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall. New construction was being done to the broken and crumbled wizardry school, with the help of many people from all over the world who were awed by the story told.

Harry was confused, he thought he received his gift left to him from Dumbledore—the snitch he caught during his first Quidditch match in first year. He sat eagerly and very impatiently across from the woman's desk (which pained him, because all he could see was the previous headmaster's face twinkling at him from behind the mahogany wood), "Okay,"

"Here, if you have any questions about the contents of this letter, Mister Potter, I was given direct orders from Dumbledore to explain and answer any of the questions you might have. I have a feeling you'll have more than a few questions, I'm sure," says the witch, her face even more aged due to the recent war.

Reaching forward, Harry gently took the aged envelope from the frail hands of his once transfiguration teacher. The envelope had a seal that he was far too familiar with, and a curved handwriting of his name spread across the front. _Harry_. Hands trembling, he unfolded the seal and pulled the neatly folded parchment from the envelope. His mind was racing with paranoia and excitement of what the words were on the thick paper, written by the man he admired more than anything.

What he read was certainly _not_ what he was expecting though, and that's no exaggeration.

_Mister Harry James Potter,_

_There are many things I regret doing and _not_ saying before my imminent death. I assume that my suspicions were right and that I'm long gone and am unable to tell you this information face-to-face. Firstly, I hope you understand the reasons behind why I've kept such information a secret from you; it was an unbreakable vow, and not even you could have been told—that's how important this secret was. My child, whether you are relieved or whatever emotion you may feel when I tell you this, it's best that you are told the truth of your dearest mother: Lily._

_The night Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow; it hadn't surprised me in the slightest. I'm sure that if everything has gone to plan you were shown Severus' memories and know that he was there that night and found your mother lifeless. What I'm going to tell you next though, was Obliviated from Severus' memory for the sake of your mother's safety. Your mother is very much alive, Harry, or rather she's not _dead_ for she has no capability of dying now. _

_When I arrived to the scene, I found Severus there. Horrified that two of my best students were laying on the floor dead by the hands of an evil man, I brought along a friend of mine. I'm unsure if your mother hates me for this, I'm unsure how she feels about it, because I wasn't allowed to speak to her over the seventeen years that she's been gone. The friend I brought along was named Carlisle Cullen; he was a good friend of mine—and a vampire. You must understand Harry, that Lily was so brave and a wonderful wizard; she was important to you. Her death, to put it lightly, had been a lot of strive for you to defeat the Dark Lord, but if there were any way for me to save the wonderful mother, I would, and so I did. I asked something of Carlisle, he owed me a favor. I'm sure you've already concluded that I ordered to have your mother turned into a vampire._

_Please, understand the meaning behind this letter, my dear boy; this is a chance for you to be reunited with the woman that you've so longed to be with. This is your gift, your reward for doing the world a tremendous favor and killing Voldemort. Your mother has not been updated on the wizarding world, only that you were still alive and safe. She lives happily with a family in America, and you'll be pleased to know that she's vegetarian—she doesn't feed from humans, but the blood of animals. You can still see your mother, Harry, I'm begging you to go to her and let all the pain of your past vanish so that you can live a new life—the life of a carefree and solitary teenager, seventeen is such a young age to have to forego all that you have, and even if I am no longer breathing; I still hope that you do this for not only yourself, but Lily too._

_Forever yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

"Is this," Harry swallowed, his voice breaking as he shook in anger, "is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke?"

The headmistress gave a tired sigh, "I'm afraid not, Mister Potter, your mother is very much alive today and well the last time I checked. She's awaiting your arrival to visit her, I was given permission by Dumbledore to visit her over in America to inform her of everything that has gone on in the past ten years—even your bravery against Voldemort,"

"But you decide to tell me _now_, all those years I was forced to live with the Dursleys!" shouted Harry, his eyes narrowed and his face red. Everything he's been told/read in the past ten minutes was too much for him to handle or even believe.

"I thought Dumbledore addressed in his letter that Lily's status was to be kept dire secret, that not even you, _her son_, had been allowed to know so her safety wasn't threatened," the witch leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table, "Potter, this is a big gift, probably the biggest gift anyone could have given you. Instead of risking your mother's safety Dumbledore did all in his power to keep her safe so that one day, like today, you'd be reunited without any worries of losing each other,"

Leaning back and absorbing all that the woman spoke to him, he remained still and quiet to gather his thoughts and think about his situation. Something bubbled inside of him that made his stomach turn and wave around at the notion of seeing his mother once more, to experience her love once more.

"What…" voice breaking once more Harry shifted on the plush chair, "What do we do next, then?"

The headmistress gave a thin smile, "you meet your mother once more, Mister Potter,"

"This is all a bit much, don't you think? Last month I went through what will probably be the greatest war written down in the history books, you can't expect me to just—just leave this and see a woman who is practically a stranger," Harry tried to explain, his voice strangled and hoarse.

Minerva nodded in completely understanding, "I was expecting you to be a bit more eager about this, jumping at the chance to meet your mother,"

"Being seventeen and growing through a war, as the savior of that war, tends to force maturity. I'm not that same naive little boy looking through a mirror believing his parents are still alive simply because he sees their reflections," said Harry, his face twisted in puzzlement, "You say my mother's been informed of everything?"

"That is correct, Mister Potter, and she's eagerly awaiting my reply on whether or not you agree to go and see her in America anytime soon," says the headmistress, peering over her moon-shaped glasses.

"Professor McGonagall, I don't… I've got so much to do here, the repairs of Hogwarts and auror academy; I haven't got the time for a holiday over to America. I understand that she's my mother, and I have missed her presence greatly but there is far too much to be done. Not to mention she's living with a vampiric family, surely there are precautions," tried the teenager, but failed miserably.

The ex-professor, forced to take head of Hogwarts, simply blinked a few times as she listened to and debated with herself over the savior's words, "I was afraid of this, Mister Potter. I'm not one to resort to begging, but I think this is something you really need to do. You've done your duty, you deserve this… Harry, you're still just a boy, you shouldn't have the weight of the world's problems of your shoulders; not anymore at least. I beg of you to just _think_ about it, if you will?"

"I have a question, though, headmistress," speaks Harry, softly and gently, "why did Dumbledore take the time to save my mother by having her turned into a vampire and not my father also?"

A knowing smile crossed the lips of the aged witch, "Perhaps that's something your mother should tell you, don't you think? So, will you think about it?"

"Yes," answers the hero, "I'll take the weekend to think about it, I'll return Monday and give you my decision. Thank-you, Professor,"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be updated as soon as it's ready, x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favourites.  
**

**I thought I explained, but I'll do so now. Lily hadn't been updated on the wizard-world in London until Dumbledore spoke to her about everything/Voldemort was defeated. She had no knowledge of Sirius being in prison, therefore she couldn't have rescued him- (or other things along those lines) even so, she'd have rescued him in a heart-beat, but she wasn't allowed, she hadn't known. Anyway...**

Let me clear a few things up, HARRY IS UPSET, you never gave him a chance to be upset. You will be shown in this chapter how upset he truly is. This is set shortly after Voldemort's death, so he's numb about a few things at the moment. That's why he expressed no excitement towards his mother's survival and he needs time to think.

Secondly, I figured that even the readers would have grasped the reason behind Dumbledore keeping Lily's status a secret, he didn't do it to spite Harry. He also didn't do it for any evil plot reasons either. He simply kept it a secret because he knew it would risk Lily's life if he had, and he didn't want to further do that to Harry if something were to happen; that's another reason why Harry wasn't extremely upset. I would have thought you would have understood that as much as Harry did.

Though not explained, I've changed a few things. Dumbledore Obliviated Snape, therefore he remembers her as dead and lifeless. Though Lily appeared lifeless and dead, she hadn't been, and Carlisle was able to change her (I'll also explain letter the differences between changing a wizard and a human; subsequently my version is a bit different from other's). Lily will be apart of the Cullen family, she'll be the sister of Esme and the aunt of Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie.

Teddy is not going to be a part of this story, at least not a large part. His grandmother will take care of him, he could show up later on in the future.

Thirdly, this chapter is simply an explanation to Harry's reaction and his choice on whether he is going to visit his mother or not. Next chapter will involve Harry and Lily reuniting and the wizard-hero meeting the Cullens. There will be angst and frustration... be prepared. But for now? Please enjoy!

Chapter Two

Hermione Granger sat across from her best friend of nearly eight years in absolute astonishment. After an hour of being explained the truth behind Lily Evans' death and new life she was absolutely speechless, not sure how she felt about it she unsurely said, "That's… that's great, though, right?"

"Depends on how you look at things," Harry answered tiredly, he no longer wore glasses on his worn face. After the war St. Mungo's fixed his eyesight which left his eyes a more vivid green than before. His hair was short, messy, and absolutely out of his own control. It was Saturday morning and he hadn't slept at all last night with the overwhelming news he'd just received. He wasn't sure whether to feel angry, happy, sad, or just plain apathetic. He chose apathetic in the end, "I mean, we can't really classify her as my mother, can we? If you think about it, she's hardly done anything a true mother does for me, has she? As she was off doing Merlin knows what with a bunch of vampires, I had a damn prophecy to worry about,"

A burning jealousy and anger bubbled inside his stomach when he spoke of his mom's new family. He wasn't sure if he should feel betrayed and replaced. He shook his head in the end and waited for Hermione's opinion. The witch gladly gave it, "Harry, you judge less than anyone else when it comes to magical creatures and different races. If you accepted Remus' condition then I'd call you a hypocrite if you didn't accept Lily's,"

"But you agree that I have every right not to do this, right? That I have every bloody right to hate her, to hate that old man for keeping it from me all these years? I saved the damn world for him. I killed Voldemort for _him_. It's almost as if everything I've ever known was a lie. Not to mention people carelessly lied to me and said my mother was dead so I'd have a reason to defeat Voldemort. I just, it's okay to feel betrayed, right?" asked Harry, his hand's clasped shakily around his tea-mug as he glanced through his fringe at Hermione.

The brunette nodded, also clasping her own tea-mug. "It's perfectly alright, Harry, your decision is completely up to you. If you feel that way, then you can disagree to visit her. No one will judge you otherwise; you have every right to deny this offer… I just prefer that you don't,"

"Aside for my feelings towards the situation, what are some positive things about this?" Harry inquired, more to himself than his friend. He looked troubled, as if he were fighting with himself.

"Well, this is your mum we're talking about Harry, everything you've ever wanted. After everything you've gone through I think you deserve this more than anything. It's a chance for you to start anew, to forgive and forget all that's happened, if you truly want my opinion I think you _need_ this," says the auror-in-training softly.

Feeling confused and torn Harry released his cup and leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table where he once saw Sirius' laughing face, the Godfather that was so abruptly ripped away from his life, "I hate her. I know it's terrible of me but… all these years, Dumbledore used her_ pretend death_ as a crutch for me to be a guinea pig in some kind of sick chess game. Even if Dumbledore insisted to keep it a secret from me, why didn't my mother try to see me… just once?"

"Usually when a vampire is turned they lose all sense of memories before their change, though from the what you've explained to me it seems like a different situation with Lily, she remembers you, but perhaps she was order by Dumbledore not to reunite with you,"

"I don't think this can be inexcusable, Hermione, I don't think I can forgive him this time," the hero says honestly, his voice low and spineless.

Hermione nodded, "But you shouldn't blame your mother for this, Harry, Dumbledore forced her to secrecy, and perhaps you should thank Dumbledore for protecting your mother. I thought he explained that he had to lie for both of your protection?"

"He did," muttered Harry, not making eye contact with his best friend. He sighed, "I guess I'll just have to think about it some more, you've got classes to go to tonight, don't you?"

She nodded and stood from her seat. She grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and swung it around her, "Yeah, I should get going before I'm late. Listen Harry, one thing before I go, think about _you_ for once, okay?"

"I will, thanks 'Mione," Harry stood and smiled sweetly down at his brunette friend, giving her a small and quick hug before walking her to the door and speaking his final goodbye of the night.

* * *

,Seventeen years ago,

Lily Evans-Potter awoke in a small cottage in the abandoned wilderness of Alaska. Recollection hit her fast and panic began to well up in her bright red eyes. Confused and frightened of where she was and what happened to her son, Harry, she slid from the soft cotton bed that she woke-up on and gently glided over to the wooden door with shaking legs.

She looked to her own skin, even though she had been pale-skinned nearly her entire life, she never remembered being as pale as she was now. More fear enveloped her, had she been ill? She noticed something more, though; her hair had been even redder than it was naturally, vivid and longer than before.

"Heh-hello?" she whispered into the cool air.

Lily pulled the small door leading from the bedroom opened slowly, its hinges squeaked under her motions as she examined her surroundings. Things were bright, her sight was sharper, and it seemed that she saw things come into view much faster than before. Her head thudded with pain as her eyes adjusted to the new tone of light in the outer room of what appeared to be a cottage.

"You're awake," speaks a voice and Lily's head turns at an inhuman speed towards the direction it came from. Sitting on a rather tattered sofa had been a blond man without an expression, "I've got a lot of explaining do to, and Dumbledore was keen to remind me that you're intelligent so it shouldn't be too difficult, especially with your magical background,"

"Who are you?" she asks, searching her clothes for a wand only to notice she was dressed in a beautiful white gown, a gown created for sleeping purposes so it hadn't been fancy or expensive, "where am I?"

"You're in Alaska, in the states. My family and I are living here at the moment, but we'll be moving shortly now that you'll be joining us, Dumbledore made sure he had my trust in keeping you safe,"

Lily eyed the man, still a bit uneasy, "how do you know Dumbledore? Why aren't I dead, I thought…"

"Dumbledore and I are old friends, I owed him a favor. Lily, you've been turned into a vampire to assure you hadn't died, Dumbledore requests that you stay with my family and I because of your new condition. My name is Carlisle Cullen, you'll be known as Lily Cullen from this point on. You'll be undercover as my wife's younger sister; we'll find you a suitable career to add stability to your background story if anyone becomes suspicious,"

"Wait a minute!" Lily shouts, horrified by the information she was being told, "You can't just expect me to… I don't even know you! And where is my son?"

"Your son is safe now, you have no need to worry about him—"

"I have every reason to worry about my son!" shouts Lily in protest, her eyes flashing into a defensive mode.

"Ms. Evans, if you would please calm down and allow me to explain a few things," tried Carlisle, hoping the woman wouldn't lash out at him any time soon, "Waking from a change is possibly the hardest part of a vampire's life, and I plan to help you through everything every step of the way if you'll allow me. Due to the circumstances in London you must remain under my protection until Dumbledore says otherwise. I promise we will figure everything out with your son, Dumbledore plans a visit in a few weeks, when he arrives I will make sure everything will be handled in your favor,"

"I don't understand," Lily said, still dismayed, "I'm a vampire now, will I have to… to…"

"No, my family and I will help you in acquiring a vegetarian appetite; or rather you'll feed from animals instead of humans," clarifies the doctor.

Lily frowned, completely cross and unhappy with this whole situation, "and my son? I want my son!"

Carlisle's bland expression hadn't changed, "I'm sorry,"

"Bastard!" Lily exclaims and if she had the possibility to cry she'd be bawling, "I'd rather be dead without my son, what was that old fool thinking! I'm going to get my son back right now,"

Just as she reached the front door of the small cottage Carlisle was beside her and holding her from leaving, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, I am _terribly_ sorry about this…"

Everything went black.

* * *

Seventeen years later,

It was September, fairly warmer than usual in Forks Washington.

"He'll be arriving soon. He's made his decision," Alice tells her siblings at an inhuman speed, her lips hardly moving, she looked to her aunt and smiled sweetly and crossed the room to hug her. As they sat together in the beautifully decorated living room of the Cullen home which Esme designed herself, Alice added, "he chose to come see you, aunt Lily, your son is coming home to you,"

Taken slightly aback by the suddenness of Alice's words and soft embrace, the shuddering breath that Lily hadn't even needed made Alice hug her tighter, the redheaded vampire couldn't begin to describe the amount of relief that was flowing through the pit of her stomach, "…You're absolutely sure?"

"As sure as I've ever been before," Alice pulled away and smiled as she gazed into identical eyes that had been just as bright and topaz as hers.

Esme made a squeal, Lily had become her best friend and sister over the short years that they brought the ex-wizard into their family. She glided over to her sister at a fast pace and wrapped her into her arms, their caramel and red hair clashing as Lily laughed (a slight overwhelming sound of what it would sound like if she were sobbing as she were laughing), "Oh Lily, I'm so happy for you, you've been waiting for this for so long. I'm sure we'll all adore him, he's family after all,"

When Esme pulled back Lily's cheeks were vibrant with colour as she looked around the room in glee. Her eyes landed on Carlisle and she bound over to the man who saved her life. She wrapped her arms around him and continued to laugh as the man chuckled along with her. Lily spoke between laughs of delight, "Oh Carlisle, I never had the chance to thank you before, I'm so sorry. Thank you all so much for being so amazing,"

"Family hug!" Alice exclaimed in joy, which made the rest of the family erupt with laughter.

Rosalie was the first to make it to Lily, bringing her aunt firmly into her arms and whispering congratulations to her. Rosalie and Lily had a close relationship, after a while of Rosalie absolutely detesting the redheaded woman they soon resolved their differences and remained extremely close, "I am _so_ happy for you, Lil'."

"Thanks Rose, you're going to love him, I'm sure,"

Rosalie smiled slyly as she joked, "Only if he isn't as beautiful as me," and she winked, clearly not meaning what she said, and Lily understood and gave another tiresome laugh.

As Alice forced the family to group together and hug, she received another vision of Harry, one that made her smile even wider than before. This she'd _have_ to keep a secret from the others, for her own amusement of course. Jasper, who could feel his mate's emotions grinned beside her as the family continued to hug and congratulate.

Esme rambled on about how she'd have to prepare the house for Harry's stay, asking Edward if he'd like to help her with the arrangements. The teenage vampire could only nod and follow after Esme and Lily as the two sisters rambled on together excitedly about how they would decorate his room.

"Do you think he'll love me? After all these years...? Do you think he'll want me to even be his mother?" asked the redhead softly, before they went to work with the decorating.

Esme could only smile to her sister, "We'll get through it, whatever happens, I promise,"

"Good. Now, enough of this silliness, we have work to do. Come along nephew, you're being rather quiet today!" lily teased as she playfully ruffled Edward's hair.

* * *

Monday morning came quicker than Harry would have liked. This was the day he gave his word to McGonagall that he'd have an answer for her. He spent all weekend lying in bed, tossing and turning as he varied his situation. Sometimes he screamed into his pillow in absolute frustration, upset that he had to find out about his mother in such a way, after all he's been through—but most importantly he was upset with Dumbledore for lying and using it as a technique, a battle-strategy.

He came to terms with it through, and he understood why everything was done. He didn't know the woman that his mother was, but after losing so many close friends and family he had no one else (aside Ron and Hermione). Dwelling on the thought of having that closeness with someone again, like he had with Sirius, brought warmth to his chest, could he do it? He hardly knew his mother, not getting the chance to grow and have a childhood with her, would she feel like just another stranger?

Just as he stepped from the bathroom of his room at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry gave a startled grunt when he saw Luna Lovegood sitting on his bed. Wrapping the towel that was around his waist tighter, he gave Luna a horrified look, "What're you doing here, how'd you even get in?"

"Oh, Harry!" says the dreamy blond, pulling the magazine in her hands down from her face and smiling sweetly at her friend, "I wanted to come talk to you, Hermione told me about your situation, I've always wanted to meet vegetarian vampires, I was wondering if I could come with you,"

"W-what?" Harry asked in astonishment, "Luna, I haven't even decided to go yet. No, you can't come with me, are you crazy? You have your father's magazine company to run and everything—"

A look crossed over Luna, but it vanished as quickly as it came and her wistful expression was glued back onto her face, "I see no reason for you _not_ to go, Harry, it seems like a fascinating experience. And why couldn't I go? Perhaps I could start my own company in America, although I've heard rumors that Nargles are highly populated in America more so than London,"

"No, Luna." Harry breathed out, not wanting to argue with the other teenager.

"Why not?" asks the blond cheerily, not understanding Harry's refusal.

Harry crossed his room and to his dresser where he rummaged for clothes, he didn't bother looking to Luna to say the next part, "I just think—I think this is something I should do for myself, maybe you can come for a visit,"

Luna grinned, which had been slightly uncharacteristic of her. Harry turned and cocked an eyebrow, Luna explained her reaction, "So, you've decided to go?"

"I… I guess,"

The blond smiled, "I'll tell Hermione the plan worked, goodbye Harry, have a great time in America; and watch out for the Nargles," she crossed the room and brought a speechless Harry into a hug. When she pulled away a loud crack echoed the room as she apparated.

Puzzled and left confused, Harry whispered to himself, "Was I just conned into making a decision by _Luna _Lovegood_… _of all the people?"

* * *

"Ah, Mister Potter, I assume you've made a decision?" asks the Headmistress with a weary smile.

Harry walks into the painfully familiar office and takes his usual seat across from his teacher, "Yes. I firstly want to make sure you understand that this situation is completely unforgivable, you do understand that, right? You lied and used the fake death of my mother to _guide_ me through a war, that's not acceptable. Do you know how much pain I had to endure during those years, and the years with the Dursleys?"

Trying to contain the volume of his raising voice, Harry swallowed and his lips formed into a thin and pressed line. His professor of seven years replied, "I am terribly sorry that such a thing had to be kept from you, Mister Potter, if I had any chance to change our decisions of the past I could. Surely you know what it's like to make a mistake and not be able to change it,"

Sirius' face flashed across his mind during the fight at the ministry, which had only been a trap, he foolishly acted and Sirius died within the process. It was clearly a mistake he had to live with his whole life, but he learned to forgive himself. "I also hope you realize that just because this woman is my mother by birth, she won't replace Mrs. Weasley, Lily Potter kept herself locked away from the truth of her son for seventeen years and hadn't once bothered to contact, regardless of Dumbledore's orders. If I were in her shoes I wouldn't give a damn if my safety was in danger, my children would _always_ come first,"

"Completely reasonable, Potter, I agree. But you must understand even I hadn't known until Dumbledore's recent death. Perhaps if I knew before then, I would have tried to convince the headmaster-" she was cut off.

"Nothing can convince that man of anything, nothing ever bloody could. But his _'wisdom'_ is the least of my worries now,"

Nodding, the headmistress gave a sigh, "I take it your decision is _not_ to go and see your mother?"

"Just the opposite, Headmistress. I'm going to take a vacation to America within the next few weeks, but I'm not doing this for the sake of you, Dumbledore, or my mother. I'm doing this so that I can get answers. After seventeen long years, I deserve answers,"

"Very well," the frail and old woman nods, "I understand. I'll owl your mother later this afternoon, thank you for your decision, Harry,"

He simply nods, his mood hardly friendly and accepting towards the woman. Without even a slightest goodbye, he aparates from her office.

* * *

_Just a short explanation of Harry deciding to go reunite with Lily, next chapter will involve them meeting, be prepared for some angst and frustration! (just a bit of a teaser). x_


	3. Chapter 3

So, I'm heading back home today (I was away for two months) and decided to post this before I left. I will update once I've get all settled in and such; I've got a lot of re-packing to do and a lot of unsettled things. I'll see you all when I check my emails and such on my phone during the travels and such x

**Thanks for the reviews, **_and finally, I received a review from someone who actually enjoyed Harry's reaction. I didn't want to be cliché in making him go completely barmy, like in some fics. Anyway, this chapter will have a bit of uncontrollable anger; Lily doesn't know what's coming to her, even if it hit her in the face… lol, hint-hint. _

**But please, readers, do not blame Lily… do not hold this against her. She's a fantastic mother, I assure you. Patience is a virtue, this story will take patience. **

**Without further ado, the next chapter is presented to you!**

PS- THINGS DO GET BETTER BETWEEN HARRY AND LILY/THE CULLENS, RIGHT NOW IT'S A BIT DREADFUL, lol.

Chapter Three

The bus ride that Harry was forced to take from Port Angeles' airport to Forks hadn't been the least bit pleasant. It hadn't been the overwhelming smell of body odor, or the chattering old women sitting in front of him that made his travels uncomfortable. It was the anxiety of how meeting his mother for the first time, after nearly seventeen years, was going to play out.

Apart of him wanted to scrunch down into his coat, hide away and avoid any contact with the woman who has since been a complete stranger to him, but also the cause of all his heartbreak when forced to see happy children with their mothers, something he was forced _not_ to have growing up.

It angered him too, he'd like nothing more than to yell and scream at the woman for all that she had done, even if it had truly been nothing. Bubbled in his stomach had been a fired-feeling, thinking of the vampiric family that so easily took his mother in and claimed as their own, they took something that was subsequently _his_. Not only that, but Lily allowed it. Lily allowed herself to grow close with a new family, Harry felt replaced. Completely replaced, and that angered him more than anything.

He shouldn't have to be replaced, he shouldn't have had to live seventeen years without his birth mother, it was only his right to have her, regardless of situation. Embarrassment for ever believing that his mother was dead in the first place flooded him, after all that time that old fool Dumbledore knew, he bloody _knew_. It was sick, a horrible feeling and Harry wished more than anything that he was never told. He would have lived a perfectly normal life without all of this trouble.

He would have gotten married, had a few kids, and lived a peaceful life. Everything from this point on was supposed to be easy for himself, but then shit had to explode once more because now, now he had a fucking mother to worry about. Sometimes he was _just_ tired, just so damn tired.

Harry wondered why he agreed to this in the first place. He rested his cheek against the cold window of the bus that was beside him and let out a puff of steamed breath. It fogged the mirror immensely, but the savior simply closed his eyes and let the darkness of the night surrounding the small muggle bus envelope him. Hell was about to break loose.

"_If you ever need anything, you can always count on Ron and me to be there for you. If you ever feel like you need to come back home, you can. No one wants to pressure you, Harry," says Hermione at the muggle airport, "_we're_ your family, Harry, don't forget that. Mrs. Weasley sends her love, and gives you luck," _

_Harry smiled the sweetest he could to his friend, though his mood was quite the opposite. Though he was thankful for Hermione's words, and loved her ever so much, he still felt uneasy about the whole situation that he was inevitably getting himself into, "Thanks, 'Mione, tell Mrs. Weasley I'll be home for Christmas, if not sooner," _

"_She'll have her annual home-made sweater made for you, I'm sure," joked Ronald from beside Hermione, his red hair glowing as crowds of people rushed all around them._

"_Her sweaters are always the best, without a doubt I will be looking forward to it," jokes Harry in return. He didn't bother to admit that he packed his previously made sweaters that Mrs. Weasley gifted him to take along to Forks. The same 'H' imprinted on the chest of each scratchy article of clothing that Molly gave to him. He found those sweaters very dear to him; Molly always did her best to make Harry feel like the others, like he was one of her own._

"_Alright mate, you ever need anything just owl us, maybe we'll come for a visit if everything works out good," says Ron with a small smile, pulling his best friend into a firm hug. _

_When he pulled away Hermione did the same, only this one felt just like the hug she gave him before he went off to his inevitable death in the forbidden forest. Why did it feel so… so bitterly sweet?_

A clammy hand shook his shoulder, he woke with a start.

"Your ticket here says this is your stop," says the heavy-weight, fairly scruffy man. When Harry's eyes focused he took in his surroundings. He was the only person aside from the man (who Harry inquired had been the driver) left on the bus. The dimly lit lights of the bus flickered and blinked, Harry stood from his seat to take a look through the windows.

When he left Port Angeles it was dark, but now it had been nearly dawn, he figured it was reasonable since they left the airport at four in the morning, and it was now probably six. They were parked at what Harry remembered as a bus stop when he lived with the Dursley's. He thanked the man who woke him and stumbled from the bus with his two suitcases (which had been enlarged inside).

The bus drove off with a roar and puffs of dark smoke, causing Harry to scrunch his nose and coughed, clearing his throat and glaring at the slowly fading break lights of the very unfriendly bus. He looked around himself once more, for what seemed like the thousandths time that day, there had been a single street lamp across the thin road, a few homes with one or two lights on. It seemed like a small and quiet area, all he needed to figure out now was where the damn _Cullen_ home was.

Lily was supposed to meet him here; it figures that she'd be late for meeting the son she so _supposedly_ wanted to be reunited with. Harry rolled his eyes and shook, the chill of the damp morning air causing goose bumps on his skin as he began to feel a familiar bubble of anger and resentment.

"This was a terrible idea, what was I thinking?" muttered Harry, his eyes fluttering into a blink. When he opened his eyes he noticed a small car making its way slowly to the bus stop. When it came to a complete stop in front of him, the window was rolled down and he peered in at what seemed to be a short teenager with pixie hair, _this wasn't how he remembered his mother._

"Hi!" says the airy voice, reminding Harry heavily of Luna, "You're Harry, right? I'm Alice; it's nice to meet you! Lily couldn't come right now, she had an emergency at the hospital with Carlisle,"

_Carlisle_. Harry remembered that name from Dumbledore's letter, the man who subsequently changed his mother into the non-breathing, no-heartbeat creature that she was today. Resentment, absolutely resentment towards the both of them, and sadly he even gave Alice a very nasty look—he felt bad later on, realizing that she had nothing to do with anything and shouldn't be blamed for his misery.

The emerald eyed wizard stepped closer to the yellow car, which he could now see a bit more vividly, it hadn't been as dark as he thought it was. He leaned down so he could look through the window at the smiling vampire, who he knew had been a vampire—for she knew both his mother and Carlisle; this girl must have been a part of the family then. Jealousy flickered in the teenager's eyes briefly, he hoped Alice hadn't noticed.

"How convenient, how bloody _nice_," the snarl in his voice was enough to throw Alice off, none of her visions told her he'd act like this, "So I suppose she sent you to pick me up then? Does she usually have people do her dirty work?"

"n-no, this isn't considered…" she didn't bother finishing her question, obviously confused with how her aunt's son had been speaking. It was crude, his tone, crude and unwelcoming. She almost debated taking him back to the house, if he was a possible threat to her family she didn't want to put anyone in danger, "I promise you, it was an emergency that she couldn't turn down,"

"Hm, alright then," Harry gave an uncaring shrug and opened the door to the passenger side with a click, he climbed into the yellow car- which looked expensive- and didn't bother to buckle up, he was far too upset with the world right now.

_Why did I decide to come again? I shouldn't be here; I don't _want_ to be here. Damn me.  
_

* * *

"Lily, I'm sorry, the clinic needs us," Carlisle said hurriedly, a speed at which no mortal would understand as he moved quickly across the living room, grabbing his briefcase and other essentials, "I hate to do this right when you're about to meet Harry again, but it's important,"

Lily stood from her seat where she'd been reading her book, she hadn't bothered to show her distaste for the obstacle put in her way, she wanted to see her son- not be bothered with work and unneeded stressful emergencies, "What's so different from any other emergency, can't you just go in?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll need your help," Carlisle says softly, not liking that he'd have to force Lily away from Harry for even a second more than she's already been away from the boy, "it's a child, Lily, we _must_ go to help,"

Lily couldn't deny the blond man when he informed her that it was a child that would be needed her help. Lily worked alongside Carlisle at various Hospitals that they worked at, mainly with children more so than adults, it was her way of not forgetting her own son, holding onto him in some sort of way- even if it were a memory, "Alright, you can drive,"

When Lily was changed it took a huge struggle with the Cullen family. It took many nights to keep the redheaded vampire under control, the blood lust sometimes too strong for her to handle.

It all changed though when Lily did something unspeakable, when she did something that made her realize the horrifying creature that she was forced to be, something that made her begrudge everything that she was- that made her hate Dumbledore for forcing her to such a life.

The night she killed a seven year old little boy, her blood lust overtaking her mind and driving her to the brink of near-insanity, the Cullens had tried their best to remove Lily from the small and thin body of the boy, and when they had Lily's conscience came smacking into her.

Horrified, she couldn't bear to look at herself anymore, at anyone anymore. It took many nights of Esme sitting with her, Lily hadn't cried because she couldn't- and that was a pain all in itself. The rock cold feeling in her chest drove her even more insane with the guilty pressure pressing to her mind. It took months, months to get Lily over what she had done. It took another two years for her to maintain a vegetarian appetite. Taking Carlisle's advice, Lily wanted to do something for the little boy, so she went to school to create a career of taking care of children. That was her everyday apology; it was her way of giving back to the life she so cruelly took for her own shellfish needs.

It was something she never hoped that Harry would ever have to find out. Something she wished to forget, but just couldn't.

* * *

Harry shut the yellow car's door and glanced to the large house in front of him. He'd never admit that it was probably the single most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, but it had been absolutely glowing. Alice stepped from the car and smiled sweetly to the boy who was nearly the same height at her, "Esme designed it herself, Lily helps with the interior design every so often when Esme feels like she needs a change,"

"Mm," Harry hummed, though he didn't feel like giving the other teenager a wordy reply.

Alice's smile dropped and she stared worriedly at Harry, "she'll be home soon, alright? Do you want to meet the others awhile?"

"I don't see why not, come along then," Harry says, this time a bit softly. He should at least give this whole thing a try, should he not? He _needed_ those answers, "First impressions mean everything, don't they?"

Alice gave an airy giggle, "Not so much, we're not quick to judge… at least not with our… _situation_."

"Right. Same here," Harry said, and he couldn't deny that he was in a similar state as them. Being the savior of the wizarding world was a hard title to have, and throughout his seven years of struggle at Hogwarts he received plenty of judgment, even from some of his close friends.

"They know we're here, so they're probably all waiting at the door. Beware of Rosalie, when she finds out that you look this gorgeous she's going to be rather jealous,"

Harry flushed a tint of red, _gorgeous?_ He shook his head though and didn't bother thinking anything of it. Nervously, Harry stepped into the home of a family of vampires, laughing mentally to himself for being so foolishly stupid and naive. But when he was greeted with a warm and cheery welcome, not to mention a gentle embrace, he was more surprised than he'd ever been.

The woman whom hugged him pulled away, he blinked in surprise and looked to the caramel haired stranger, his cheeks slightly red once more, "H-hello…?"

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I've just been waiting for this moment for a while, you know? Lily deserves this so much; I'm sorry happy you're—" the dark haired wizard cut her off with a horrible tone in his voice,

"You honestly believe she deserves this? Please, if _I_ had to be the one to come to _her, _then she most certainly does not deserve any of this," Harry wished he hadn't said the words, such harsh words to strangers who probably hadn't deserved them—but he was just so pissed, so angry, so betrayed and heartbroken… Wide vampire eyes stared at him, along with others whom Harry now noticed were also in the room. Aside from Alice there had been three boys and another girl—they looked furious and shocked that such a thing about Lily was said, "I'm sorry, that… I shouldn't have said that, it wasn't right of me-"

"You're damn right it wasn't," snarled the blond girl, stepping in front of the bulky boy that seemed to be snugged perfectly to her side, as if they were made for each other, "Lily has suffered more than you could ever fathom-"

"Excuse me?" Harry snapped loudly, he absolutely furious now. He didn't like this blond vampire, at all, "Thanks to that- the woman- that you paint into shining light, I was forced to dread not having my parents, while she was here skipping through meadows with a bunch of fucking vampires I was saving a damn world from what could possibly be the worst man who ever existed! So don't tell me she's suffered more than… more than me, because that's a bunch of bullshit!"

A pressure surrounded Harry and the vampires, their clothes ruffling into the newly brought wind that flowed out them, Harry's hair shifted with the breeze, the breeze of his heightened magic.

"Alright, let's just calm down for a few minutes," speaks the woman who hugged him before, Harry's heated glare moves from Rosalie to Esme so quickly they thought his head would've snapped. The pressure was gone and the wind ceased, he looked almost guilty, "we all have had a stressful seventeen years, but right now we need to think about a few things that actually matter,"

Everything they were saying was coming out the wrong way, and Harry found himself having every right to correct them with each positive thing they said about his mother, "she left me with… she left her own damn son with so many problems that he shouldn't have to have undergone. You know what, I'm sorry, coming here was a mistake…"

"No, please don't say that, it would… break Lily's heart…" Alice whispers and steps closer to Harry to touch his forearm gently, "Just, let's wait for Lily and Carlisle to get back and we can talk about this, we can all just sit down and _talk_ things over,"

"There's nothing to talk about, nothing at all." Harry sneered.

A blond boy from the other side of the room spoke up, "You're angry, _very_ angry. Why did you come if you felt _this_ bad towards your mother? Why cause more problems for our family,"

"Jasper, don't-" Alice tried to stop her mate, not wanting more heated problems to arrive.

"No Alice, Rosalie has a point," says Jasper, stepping closer to his family from his current spot where he was leaning with his arms crossed against one of the white walls of the living room, "he wasn't here to witness all that Lily was put through, he has no right to be so selfish by thinking he's the only one who has the right to suffer,"

"Oh, fuck you! She had every chance she could have possibly given, no one was holding her back from coming to see me! As a parent she shouldn't have left me behind, she shouldn't have left me alone with her fucking sister- she shouldn't have left me alone to suffer without having parents! She just… she shouldn't have, there is no excuse!" The pressure came back, the wind picking up once more as Harry felt his magic coursing through his veins, he was getting even more pissed than he had been before, and he already hated this family- and his mother now for that matter. He regretted ever choosing to come.

Even jasper was shocked, and Emmett had to hold Rosalie back so she wouldn't pounce on the short wizard for speaking so ill of her aunt. Jasper was sure to use his empathy to calm the green eyed wizard down, and it worked. The panting mortal calmed, the pressure of his magic falling from the area, Jasper instantly regretted every opening his mouth without first knowing Harry's point of view on the situation- the boy had every reason to be upset and disagree with them, "I apologize, I'm afraid I might have spoken a bit out of line,"

"Jasper means well, he does," Alice tried to defend her mate the best she could while also trying to contain a soothing voice. This only made Harry even more upset, he was the fucking boy-who-lived, he didn't need anyone to calm him down, and he could look out for himself.

As Rosalie jerked in Emmett's arms, Harry's eyes scanned the room and they landed on the only vampire who hasn't yet spoken, "No, I'm sorry. I'm just really overwhelmed. I only _just _found out about my mother's status a few weeks ago. I've been told she's been dead ever since I was young, so this is all a bit much for me to take in,"

"That's reasonable," speaks the boy who hadn't spoken yet, and Harry looked to him once more in shock of the vampire's voice, he had bronze hair that looked softer than anything he'd ever seen before and bright, very vivid topaz eyes… he seemed different from the others… more beautiful, "We don't mean to cause any problems, we're just looking out for the best interest of Lily, she means a lot to us,"

Bitterness founds its way back to his stomach, why did these vampires get blessed with the love of Lily and her company, and not him? What made them so special, what gave them the right to love her like she was supposed to when he was little? He looked to Esme with pleading eyes, "I have a headache. Do you mind if I have a glass of water and maybe sit down?"-

"Oh, of course!" Esme said quickly, not denying the child anything, "You're welcomed to have a seat in the living room, I'll fetch you a glass of water, just give me a few minutes,"

"Thank you," Harry whispered, knowing she'd hear. He shakily walked to the plush white sofa in what he assumed was the living room and took a seat, Alice fearlessly took a seat beside him.

Alice gave him a solid look, her features unmoving as her eyes scanned his face for answers. The rest of the family (aside from Carlisle and Lily who still hadn't come home) assembled in the sitting room, Rosalie refused to sit- so Emmett stood with her. Jasper and Edward sat on the sofa across from Alice and Harry…

Emmett walked in with a glass of iced-water, she handed it gently to Harry, who accepted the drink with no words, jut a gratuitous expression. The motherly woman spoke, "I understand this must be hard on you, to suddenly find out that the mother you thought to be dead is alive, but you have to understand that Lily didn't do anything to spite you- she didn't quite the opposite. She never stopped talking of you, and I promise she had her reasons for not seeing you sooner… just give her the chance to explain?"

"I…" Harry gave a frustrated sigh, "I don't know if I can… What reason overcomes the need to be there for your children? What justifies that?"

Esme gave a graceful smile, "I honestly don't know, but sometimes you don't have to vindicate someone to see the good in them. Remember that,"

Sirius came to mind, oh so painfully so. As innocent of a man that he was, all others found him guilty and murderous- two things he so desperately wasn't. It made Harry think, only to become more confused and conflicted about his current situation. What was he supposed to do? He hadn't known, but he hoped he didn't do anything too stupid.

Edward's head snapped up from its dazed state, "They're home,"

The golden-boy froze, oh_ Merlin_.

A voice spoke gently, beautifully, and sounded like a melody from behind him. The simple sound of his name on the lips of a woman he hadn't known, a woman he so desperately wished he had- and yet, a woman he wanted absolutely nothing to do with now- he needed to remember what he was here for originally, answers.

"Harry,"

Slowly, so agonizingly slow that it felt like centuries; Harry turned on the couch and his eyes met the cloned topaz that the rest of the family seemed to share. Something sharp cut across Harry's chest, something he found so significant about his mother was gone.

_He no longer had her eyes_.

"Mother," Harry says with a curt nod.

"Oh, it's you! Look how much you've grown!" Lily said, rushing forward with a pleased smile, which almost seemed sad at the same time.

Harry stood from the sofa as a form of defense in case the woman tried to touch him, and she did. He swiftly dodged the slow hug she was giving him, brushing her off coldly with her shoulder and hoping she got the message he was trying to send her, his eyes met hers once more, _too soon for touching._

"Oh, Harry…" Lily understood and nodded, smiling softly to her son, "I've missed you ever so much, I'm so happy you decided to come and stay with me, when I was informed-"

Harry's anger returned, and this time… Jasper couldn't help him, something blocked him from doing so, just as something blocked Edward from reading the short teenager's mind, "You missed me, huh? You have the nerve to say you BLOODY MISSED ME? Sorry, mother dearest, but I find that hard to fucking believe!"

Hurt, absolute hurt passed over the redhead's eyes, "Harry, I don't—"

"DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ALL THE SHIT I HAD TO GO THROUGH, OR DO YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF RIGHT NOW?" his voice was raised, the highest it's probably ever been. He could feel the stressed pain that stung through his throat as he screamed.

Rosalie hissed from beside the two, Emmett still holding her back from attacking Harry.

Carlisle stepped forward and tried his best to defuse the situation, "Alright, let's all just take a second to think about things and speak at a reasonable level of volume,"

"And you!" Harry turned sharply, glaring holes into the doctor, "You did this! You created my mother into something she's not, into something she's not supposed to be! I don't even see how you all expect me to consider her my damn mother!"

"Alright, that's far enough, just… settle down,"

Lily looked absolutely defeated, completely damaged as she listened to the stressed words her son screamed.

Esme was beside her husband in an instant, "Harry, why don't you take a walk with one of the kids, get some fresh air and calm down? We all need to take a step back and think things over. Alice, would you like to take Harry for a walk- or to get something to eat maybe?"

"Harry I-" Lily tried to speak to her son through a hoarse voice, but Edward's hand on her shoulder stopped her and she looked up to her nephew who simply shook his head,

"Best to let things cool down right now, let him clear his mind," he spoke to his aunt.

Alice was ushering Harry out the door as he rambled into a cursing fit of frustration, jerking away every time the pixie-like vampire tried to reach out and touch him. He wanted to go home, he didn't want to be here. I just wanted to go home. He missed home. Lily Potter was nothing he remembered to be, her current status only tainted the everlasting memory he used to have of his mother when he thought she was dead- and he tore him up inside.

* * *

_There was more to this chapter, but it wasn't complete so I cut it off here and will update with the rest of it later on. I thought this was a suitable way to end things for this chapter? Next chapter will involve a bit more frustration, and speaking with calm words. Answers come out, and things unfold. Hope you enjoyed it! x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone! 60+ reviews for just 3 chapters! :) You are all fantastic.**

**I received a review that made me laugh my ass off. I hope you readers all know that I enjoy your opinions VERY much, and wouldn't have you any other way. You are allowed to have your own opinions about Harry, Dumbledore, Lily, and anyone else—I wouldn't want to force my own views of them onto you. Listen, I'm going to just give up on these silly starting notes and just write a story—I'm tired of people judging me and getting things all wrong about me. **

**Not to mention the review was from someone anonymous, why can't I reply and explain myself to you? Oh, because you've got it all backwards! Seems only your opinion matters, you might be referring to yourself.. but dearest reviewer, a lot of people disagree with your views on Dumbledore- kindly fuck yourself, thanks.**

**Take the story how you like, enjoy it; don't allow me to ruin it with my own words.**

_I finished with my move back home, everything is all good now- and I have time to write the next chapter. You are all so sweet, and I truly love your opinions. So, enough with the thankyous, I know that you all know how thankful I am of you guys. I truly love and adore all of my readers, you're great._

_**Warning: You might dislike Rosalie in this chapter, but she comes around. Promise!**_

Chapter Four

"Wait!" shouted Alice, the morning air still cool and the grass still moist as she jogged from the Cullen house and after a retreating Harry Potter, who didn't seem to care about the current rain-fall nor how wet his coat was probably getting, "Harry, wait!"

Furious, face ablaze with red cheeks of anger, Harry tried her best to ignore the running vampire who ran after him. He was a good distance away from the Cullen house, hatred slowly burning into a large fire- any moment he could explode; he was tired of all the shit people kept throwing him into. He was sick of Dumbledore keeping secrets, he was sick of being a hero; he was tired of being the good guy. He didn't want his mother, and they may be something awful, but he absolutely refused to consider her as anything to him…

"Just slow down for a minute, Harry, let's talk about this." Alice began as she slowed when she reached the young wizard, "What happened in your _world_, Lily didn't tell us much, but I don't think it's good… from what you said back there,"

The pixie-vampire had such a soft and floating voice, he was reminded painfully of Luna, and he'd rather be talking to his loony friend Luna than this silly vampire right about now, "My experiences and _world_ is hardly any of your business. I'm going to apparate back to London now, I'm done here- I've learned that my mother is a self-centered woman, I want nothing to do with her,"

"But she isn't self-centered, if you would just listen to what we have to say…"

"I'm tired of _listening!_ Why don't you bloody listen! I was replaced so easily, I'm her son! I shouldn't have been replaced, why couldn't she have done _something, anything_ to contact me, if she missed me as much as she claims, why didn't she just _try?_" Harry blurted, stopping dead in his tracks and turning to Alice, who faced him with a face of complete understanding.

The short haired woman gave a small smile, "But she did try, that's what I'm trying to tell you…"

"What do you mean… she _tried?_" he sounded defensive, as if he didn't want to believe his mother actually tried to do something along the lines of contact him- but if she tried, what happened to make it unsuccessful?

Alice blinked and then gave a human sigh, "I understand that you believe she hadn't, if Esme ever did something like that to me I'd be just as mad as you... I bet you didn't know that Lily actually ran away from us at one time, did you?" the raised eyebrow that Harry gave was enough reason for Alice to continue, "We lived in Alaska at the time, but she ran away and didn't come back for six months. When she came back to us she explained that some sort of force field held her back from getting you,"

It clicked, Harry stepped forward in a surprised manner, "But those were blood wards, if I'm not mistaking… she'd have been able to get through them, she had to have… she's the reason they exist,"

Alice shrugged, the damp rainy air hadn't fazed her, "I'm not sure what it was, but she blamed that old man that you know, said he was keeping you away from her… that's why we don't want you to blame her… that man took you away from her as much as he took her away from you,"

"You're talking about Dumbledore," Harry nodded, his eyes narrowing, it only made sense that Dumbledore would go out of his way to make sure everything went _his_ way, "She tried everything then? She obviously didn't try enough then," the sneer he gave was cruel.

"If you'd just talk to her, maybe you could understand each other better; maybe we could all get to know each other. Rosalie can be a bit protective of Lily; she was actually very excited for your arrival, but when she noticed your extreme distaste for her… Rosalie snapped- she doesn't mean any harm…" Alice reached her hand out to Harry's shoulder, they were close in height, "Give us a chance to show you that we not only love Lily, but we do see her flaws. She isn't perfect… we know this. But you aren't perfect either,"

This made Harry think, and think hard. The rain picked up, harsh and heavier now, "Let's say I go back and decide to listen to her side of the story, let's say she's forgiven, what happens next then?"

"I don't know, knowing the future isn't always the best thing…" Alice grinned and winked, "I should know after all, I'm the seer of the family,"

* * *

Edward Cullen kept himself in the background for most of the years that Lily was around. Sure, he loved each of his siblings- couldn't ask for anyone to take their place, but the everlasting notion of not being able to find your mate was something different. He kept to himself, branching away from the members of his family.

Carlisle became worrisome of this; he'd tried a few times- even with Rosalie- to find his first son a perfect match so that Edward wouldn't have to feel like a missing piece to something that was meant to be complete. After years of searching, Edward told Carlisle to give up, that he didn't want to find his mate.

Until now, as he watched the flustered and angered wizard flee from the vampire house. He was torn between going after the short wizard or comforting his aunt who looked on the verge of having a breakdown. When he saw Alice head after Harry, he chose to stay with Lily.

When the beautiful green-eyed wizard walked into the home for the first time it sent a feeling of warmth through the topaz eyed vampire, but the other feelings that radiated from the short boy were too overpowering for him to focus on that warming feeling. He wasn't an empath, he shouldn't have been able to feel those emotions- but he did, and that's how he knew. That's how he knew that Harry was his mate, that his aunt Lily's son was going to be his life-long partner.

There was one problem though; Harry was gone now, away from him. He thought it was best to stay still, Lily needed him at the moment and even though the overwhelming pull that he felt towards the wizard—Lily was just as important.

Why did he have to find his mate like this? Most importantly, how was his family going to react when he told them… what would Lily think?

* * *

_He decided to come back, tell the others to leave. I think it's best for him and Lily to talk alone, _Alice thought to Edward, who followed her words and asked Carlisle if it would be alright for them all to go hunt while Harry and Lily spoke. The family, while Rosalie was resistant, obeyed and left the beautiful Cullen home. Lily waited patiently in the sitting room for her son and Alice to come back—Edward stayed also, but only because Lily decided it might be good to have him there.

Harry, though very reluctantly, entered the Cullen house once more and was greeted by the image of his beautiful redheaded mother sitting on a plush sofa in the sitting room. Standing behind the sofa was Edward, Harry didn't know the other vampire—but he didn't feel threatened by him, nothing could threaten him into fear anymore anyway.

"Harry," Lily stood, but Harry's hand waved her to sit back down as he sat on the sofa across from his mother, Alice smiled kindly and stood just across from her brother behind Harry, "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have left. You're more important than that at the moment,"

Alright. Harry nodded, accepting her apology. He'd give this a go, try to be civil and talk things out like Dumbledore asked of him—even though he wasn't in the mood to do anything that old man wanted, "I'm sure you had a good reason for attending the clinic,"

But Lily shook her head, "No, no reason should ever be greater than being with you."

Maybe Lily did want this, perhaps what Alice had said was true, maybe she did try and _maybe_ she couldn't succeed at seeing him. That troubled Harry and threw his emotions into a roller-coaster right that made him want to vomit. "It's alright, really, I'm over it,"

"But I wanted you to know that you're more important than-"

Harry held up his hand signaling for her to stop speaking, his gaze was awkwardly somewhere else (mostly at their feet) than to his mother, "I told you it's alright. I was only curious about the reason,"

"Lily specializes in pediatric health; Carlisle was called into the hospital. Lily has a weak spot for children," Edward piped up, his voice soft and explanatory. Harry's green eyes shifted from the floor to the taller male—he gave the vampire a soft smile and nodded—he then looked to his mother.

Lily spoke next, her eyes desperate, "I'll never place anything before you again, Harry,"

"It's selfish of me to take you away from the care of children, having Alice pick me up was perfectly alright. I suppose I reacted a little out of step… let's move on now," harry didn't know what to think about Lily's career choice as a vampire—but he'd save that information for later.

The redhead vampire leaned forward, her lips twitching into that of a slim smile, "Alright, I know you have questions; you can ask whatever you want,"

"Did you know?"

Edward, Alice, and Lily cocked an eyebrow. Lily asked, "Did I know what?"

"About Voldemort, Dumbledore, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Death Eaters… did you even know about Sirius, Peter Pettigrew…? Did. You. Know?" it wasn't meant to come out harsh, and it hadn't been meant to sound blameful- but Harry couldn't help himself, he hated the way things turned out, the way things happened and the way things were.

Lily frowned and gave an unneeded breath, "I didn't know anything that Dumbledore didn't tell me, he refused giving me information in fear that I'll do something rash—or try to contact you, though I tried many times to and that bastard stopped me,"

"Alright," Harry said, a warning tone in his voice telling Lily to leave insults out of this. Dumbledore may have been a horrible man for keeping this a secret, and he may have been a tad manipulative in how he planned things- but in the end Dumbledore did things for reasons, he did things for the sake of lives, "Let's say you didn't _know,_ do you know _now_?"

"I know," honesty. That's all Harry ever wanted, _honesty_, "I know that you spent nearly half your life battling Voldemort in some form or another. I know Sirius was blamed for your father's and my death and then broke out later on only to be forced into hiding, I know it was truly Peter who was the culprit—never would I have believed Sirius would do that, he was far too lovely,"

Harry smiled, "Yes, he was a great man. I bit of a prankster, but a fantastic man. I miss his laugh, I miss _him," _

Lily looked saddened by this, her eyes flickered to Harry's hands, which were in his lap and shaking. Was he shaking because he was cold? Or was it because of something else, "I know about his death, and how it happened. I know about the Malfoy's, and your troubles through the Triwizard cup. I know about Dumbledore and the Horcuxes, I know about his death, I also know about Severus. I know about my sister and brother, which I'm not happy with at the moment, and I also know about your heroism in defeating Voldemort. I know it all; Dumbledore sent me plenty of owls and visited me before his recent death,"

"Which isn't too good of a memory, either," Alice piped up with a giggle, "The whole family had to practically hold Lily back from attacking the man,"

Harry looked over his shoulder and to his mother, "I take it you don't like Dumbledore?"

"She's hates the man," Edward said with a grin, his eyes not breaking contact with Harry's, "practically cursed at the man every day when she found out she was a vampire,"

"I never wanted any of this, Harry," Lily interrupted, making Harry leave Edward's brilliant eyes and look to his mother's pained expression, "I never asked for this—if I had any chance to change the past, I would… I would change everything for _you_."

Harry sighed, taking a deep breath. He needed time to think, time to clear his mind from everything that was happening. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. But he did feel overwhelmed, this was too much to handle—absolute astonishment finally came and smacked him in the face. His mother was here, alive. His bloody mother.

"There also wasn't a day Lily hadn't talked about you," says Edward once more, his charming smile and smooth voice taking the green eyed wizard by surprise. It was like the vampire was talking to him and only _him_, despite the others in the room, "she never told us you were short-tempered though,"

"I've always had a bit of a temper," joked harry in reply, unsure what to say next.

Alice walked from behind the sofa where Harry sat and plopped down next to the short wizard, "will you give us a chance? We'd really love to get to know you, truly, we would,"

"But you don't have to, I wouldn't want you to feel like we're forcing you," Lily said earnestly.

"I don't—"

There was a noise from upstairs which had Edward's attention, he looked to Alice and Lily, "The family's back, guess that all we have time for,"

Esme was down the stairs and smiling before anyone had a chance to reply to Edward, "Harry, thank goodness you've come back- I was afraid Rosalie scared you away. We're not interrupting anything, are we?"

Just than Jasper was down the stairs and beside Alice where she was sitting, "Carlisle was needed at the hospital, but don't worry Lily, he said everything was fine,"

Alice smiled and stood to peck a kiss on her mate's cheek, "Let's all start over, shall we? I'm Alice, and this is my mate Jasper,"

Harry stood with a flushed face, unsure of what to do his nodded, "Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you Jasper,"

"The feeling's mutual. No need to feel so nervous, we only bite a little," joked the blonde vampire.

Alice giggled and playfully slapped her mate's arm, she turned to Harry, "he's an empath, he has the capabilities to feel your emotions and have you feel his in return. That explains earlier's incident,"

"Which I'm sorry about, shouldn't have spoken to you like that," Jasper said, and winced when a drift of emotions came flooding into him when the temperamental blonde woman from earlier came bouncing in with a hard look- hardly friendly and accepting.

"I don't understand how you can all just forgive him like that," snarled the vampire, Emmett was traveling after her as she entered the sitting room- hoping he wouldn't have to hold her back like before.

Esme gave a look to Rosalie, almost pleading, "not now Rosalie, I asked you not to ruin this,"

"Your thoughts are terrible, Rose," Edward deadpanned, stepping from behind Lily who was now standing, "let's sit down and talk, shall we?"

"I don't want to talk," Rose sneered, "didn't you see the way you spoke to Lily earlier? That's unacceptable!"

Harry became angry again, "Here we go with this bullshit! Unacceptable? Do you still believe your precious little auntie to be the victim? Love, you're a bit mistaken there—and that look on your face isn't pretty at all, you might want to try smiling at bit,"

Rosalie gaped while Emmett gave a laugh—which he tried his best to swallow as to not make Rosalie upset with him, but the look she gave him that said otherwise, "You have a lot of room to talk about complexion! Your hair is an absolute mess and your clothes are far too big on you, why don't you buy some clothes that fit!"

"Oh dear, battle of the looks now…" Edward muttered and rolled his eyes.

Harry balled his hands into fist, "maybe I'd have nice clothes that fit properly if my mother were there to support me instead of sending me off to the damn Dursleys!"

"She tried to be there!" Rosalie snapped, his blond curls bouncing with her body language, Emmett once again had his arms around his mate's waist incase he'd have to prevent her from going after Lily's son.

They stared at each other for the longest time, finally Lily spoke and broke the tension, "Rosalie, please stop this. I don't want there to be any trouble between you and my son and I don't want to have to pick sides… but I can't let you speak to him that way,"

"What!" Rosalie hissed, her teeth showing in a growl, "you'd honestly take his side over ours? Am I the only one who's not okay with what happened this morning? He has no respect for you Lily, you deserve better!"

_Here we go with this bloody 'deserve' shit again,_

"This is enough," Harry shouted over Rosalie's squealing voice, "I'm tired of this, I'm tired of listening to a narcissistic bitch trying to justify someone who's equally guilty. I'm tired of hearing how I should and shouldn't treat my own bloody mother- who isn't even considered my mother- and frankly, I don't need any of this. Mrs. Weasley has a sweater waiting for me back at the burrow. Say the words and I'll leave,"

"No!" both Lily and Edward exclaimed- and the whole family turned to Edward with raised brows, why would he ask the wizard not to leave? He hardly knew him, unless he was just saying it for Lily, but in this case only Edward and Alice knew the true reason behind his demand for the short teenager to stay.

Esme, with a scolding and disappointed look, walked up to her daughter, "Apologize to him now, Rosalie. You have absolutely no right to speak to him like that; this is none of our business in the first place,"

Rosalie continued to scowl, "None of our business? Esme, this is every bit of our business! Lily is a part of _our_ family!"

"Yeah, but she's supposed to be _MY _family!" Harry shouted, "Therefore it's truly my business over yours, you're nothing but a group of vampires wishing they can be something less than the true monsters they really are!"

Silence. Absolutely silence, even Edward couldn't believe his mate just said that—it sent him in a whirl of absolute disbelief and depression—his mate thought it was a monster, is that truly what Harry thought?

Though no one could see, Harry instantly regretted ever saying the words.

"You take that back, you take that back right now!" Rosalie yelled loudly, so loudly he wouldn't be surprised if the whole town of Forks could hear her, "you ungrateful brat. You rude, ungrateful, snarky, self-centered brat!"

"Fuck you! I've had enough of all of this," Harry yelled back, just as loud, "I don't need this, why I've bothered to stay this long is a damn surprise,"

And with that, a crack filled the air and Harry was gone.

* * *

_Meow, I'm nervous to put this up…_


	5. Chapter 5

**My greatest apologies for grammatical mistakes, I'm fantastic at spelling but typos absolutely destroy me.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR **100+** REVIEWS, IT MEANS SO MUCH AND I AM COMPLETELY BLOWN AWAY BY THE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE THAT READ/LOVE THIS STORY—IT'S TRULY A SHOCK FOR ME. **

**Also, received like 5 reviews from the same person saying my characters were OOC, and that I should have said this story was 'extremely AU'…. Please go to the FIRST CHAPTER, and read the damn WARNINGS, I put 'extremely AU', fucking idiots, I swear.**

With that aside, please enjoy the next chapter—see you at the ending note!

Chapter Five

"Rosalie!" Lily exclaimed in disbelief, absolute dread forming on her pale face (if her face were able to get any paler than it already was). The redheaded vampire was in front of the blond now, her eyes narrowed as she had a staring contest with her niece, "how could you… why did you do that!"

"Didn't you hear the way he was talking to you? He was disrespecting you, Lily, I wasn't going to let him do that—" the pompous blond was interrupted by her brother, Edward,

"Rose, you are you stupid? Everything was going perfectly fine until you came along, now you've made him vanish and run away _again_. Stay out of this, before you end up ripping our family apart," he threatened, ignoring the look of insubordination on his sister's face as he furiously dashed to his room, if he were left in the same room with her for just another second he'd have flipped. The way she spoke to Harry was absolutely uncalled for.

Rosalie gaped, what the hell was wrong with Edward and why didn't he agree with her?

"You better fix this, Rosalie, or so help me I'll _make_ you fix this," Lily sneered, her fists now clenching, "I finally get my damn son back, something you've known I've been waiting for, and you do _this_ to me? Edward has a point, _stay out of this_,"

"But Aunt Lily, he said such awful things to you… he called us all monsters—"

Jasper stepped into the conversation now, his arms around Alice, "he regretted it, and as soon as the words left his mouth he hated himself for it. Think before you act upon something, Rose,"

Feeling horrible now, Rosalie frowned and looked to her aunt, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you talked, I thought he came back to make things worse for you. Lily, I worry about you, I would never want to hurt you… I was only trying to protect you,"

"I don't need _you_ to worry about me; I'm perfectly fine doing things on my own. Now you've gone and chased my only son away and I have to suffer for that!" Lily was glowing red, her eyes narrowed tightly at her niece.

Esme gave sigh and went to stand beside her sister, hoping Lily would listen to her if she were to speak, "Lily, dear, I think we need to focus on other matters right now. Rosalie," she turned to her daughter who kept a hard face, "you and Emmett are dismissed, I need privacy with my sister,"

"But Esme!" Rosalie tried, but the tug that Emmett gave her made her lips thin and they obey their mother's sweet orders, they left the sitting room and headed upstairs.

Alice seemed bothered about something; Jasper noticed this and the two of them sat, "I have to tell you all something, but I think it should wait until Dad's home,"

"What about me?" asked a voice, and the vampires all turned thankfully to the compassionate member of their family, Carlisle, who came walking in with a blond brow raised and a rather curious expression, "how has everything gone with Harry? Sorry I wasn't home sooner, the hospital was rather busy,"

Jasper decided he would explain the recent events to his father, "Apparently everything was going fine, until of course... Rosalie came back with the rest of us and things sort of blew up…"

"Oh my, where is he then?" asked the doctor, "and where is Edward…?"

"We're uncertain. Edward went to be alone, I'm unsure why," answers Esme, her arms now comfortingly wrapped around her sister's shoulders, "things are a bit tense at the moment. Lily, do you have an idea of where Harry could have gone?"

Lily nodded, "he couldn't have gone far, wizards are unable to apparate intercontinentally. We have to look for him,"

"Lily," begins Carlisle, "I think you need to explain a few things to us before we go any further. I think Rosalie especially needs help understanding Harry- we can't keep repeating ourselves, this needs resolved,"

"I agree, I'll tell you everything there is to know,"

Half an hour later the family was listening intently to their youngest member, Lily spoke of how it all began. She told them of Voldemort and the kind of man the dark wizard was, she explained to Rosalie that Harry was forced to go through a life of stress, fear, and hurt because of his excruciating duty of stopping the evil man. Rosalie shrunk back, feeling so unlike herself at the moment for acting the way she had. She felt horrid, like the monster that Harry so easily called her earlier.

Now she felt that it was her duty to find Harry, find him and apologize for speaking that way to him. She understood now that she spoke out of turn without first understanding what the teenager was forced to go through, she should have never judged him without first understanding him.

Edward on the other hand, was rightfully mad. Listening to all that Lily was explaining made him bubble with anger as he listened to the pain and struggle that his mate had to endure without any help from him or Lily. It was something he shouldn't have had to go through, at least not without having his mother there for support. He instantly hated the man that had Lily changed, he instantly hated all that the wizarding world was- and he hated himself for not being there, he hated himself for not taking his side during the arguments that went on earlier.

"I'm going to find him," says Edward as he stood from his current spot in the sitting room, "we all acted very foolishly without first knowing anything about Harry. We all greedily jumped to protect Lily when Harry should have been _our_ first priority. We've failed as a family; _I_ failed as a mate,"

"Woah, what do you mean _mate?_" Emmett asked raising a thick brow as Rosalie wondered the same- they weren't present when Alice had explained to the others that Harry had been Edward's mate.

Edward looked to his brother, "Harry's my mate,"

"No way! You're kidding?" Emmett asked in astonishment as he stood to be level with his brother- though he has a much broader figure, "that's fantastic man,"

Rosalie scrunched herself back even more on the plush sofa, guilt striking her as her lips twitched into a frown- not only did she speak and treat Lily's son the way she did… she also treated her own brothers mate, _her own family_, that way. How much more guilt will she be forced to feel, "I want to help,"

Each set of topaz eyes turned to Rosalie, nervousness of her offer evident. Her face hardened as she crossed her arms, "Why are you looking at me like that? This is my entire fault, I should help fix things. I want to help Edward look for Harry, I want to make things better- especially for Lily,"

"You sure you won't make anything worse?" asks Carlisle, eyeing Rosalie with a bit of suspicion, "after today's incidents I don't think it's in Harry's best interest for you to go along to look for him,"

"I foolishly spoke without first realizing _who_ Harry was, though I hate saying this, it's my responsibility to make things better, to apologize," Rosalie explains, shocking the whole family. She scowled when she noticed their looks.

From the other side of the room Alice froze and Jasper's attention was turned to the pixie-vampire, it was apparent that she was having another vision- they hoped it somehow involved Harry in one way or another.

"I know where Harry is," Alice whispered, and her eyes flickered to her analyzing family.

* * *

He couldn't believe he'd said that, he hated himself for it. Harry James Potter, the boy with a werewolf Godfather and nearly acceptance for everything had called his own mother and her family _monsters._ How was he going to pull himself out of this one?

Firstly, as he leaned against the stop sign that was located at the intersection which he assumed to be somewhere in the small town of Forks, he couldn't help but feel at his most vulnerable. And that alone was completely barbaric- because not even Voldemort had the capability to make him feel that way… but seeing his mother again, knowing she was alive and knowing that her own family (which he still burned with jealousy at) defended her over him had broken him in ways he couldn't even understand.

It wasn't like he was weak, that he was easily bent and molded into something he wasn't- but after all that's happened, he hasn't _once_ been given a chance to take a deep breath. It seemed that no matter what he did or said, someone always expected more from him than what he could give- which was exactly what his own bloody mother was doing.

No, he hadn't hated her. Harry couldn't truly hate anyone, but seeing her have such happy family while he was stuck with the damn Dursleys made him burn- it felt like a slap to the face. And he understands that perhaps it wasn't entirely Lily's fault- but that damn Dumbledore's entire fault.

Harry felt alone right now, and for various reasons too. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be with Hermione and Ron, Luna and the rest of his friends. He wanted to be welcomed with the wonderful smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking- and the smiling face of Ginny. He wanted to listen to Mr. Weasley go on about his latest muggle obsession- hell, he wouldn't even mind being asked about rubber ducks once more if he were given the chance.

He was so far away from them it hurt- he was so far away from his own support-system.

"Hey," a voice says that starts Harry into standing up straight and pushing away from the stop sign. Harry looked towards the direction of the voice and scowls- Rosalie. Of course it'd be her to come and fetch him, he so badly wished it could've been Alice again instead of this woman.

"Come to cause more problems?" Harry spits, the damp air nipping at his rosy cheeks, "look, I'm not in the mood for another row, could you just leave me alone please? It'd be well appreciated,"

The blond stepped closer, her lose curls bouncing along her shoulders as she made her way towards her aunt's son, her face twisted into that of a sincere expression, "I came to say sorry, actually, as surprising as that is,"

"I appreciate your attempts to make me come back, but I'm rather set on my decision at the moment. Tell Lily I don't need her to force you into apologizing. Once again she has people doing her dirty work-"

"Actually, it was my idea to come and find you. It was also my decision to apologize," says the blond, stepping even closer now as she stood just in front of the raven haired teenager, "trust me, it's not often that I say the word 'sorry', even if Lily asked me to I still probably wouldn't do it,"

"Ha," barks Harry in a sarcastic tone, "you wouldn't even apologize if your precious Lily asked you to? After what just happened I find that entirely hard to believe,"

Rosalie crossed her arms and shrugged, "you'd be surprised what I wouldn't do for Lily, but that's not what I came to talk about. Lily told us what she knew about your world and what you had to go through. I shouldn't have acted the way I did without first understanding,"

"Alright," Harry nodded, not sure what to say next- so he chose to let the vampire in front of him continue.

"And I shouldn't have said those things to you, but when it comes to Lily we're all a bit overly protective. I realize now that maybe we vindicate her far more than she's meant to be, Lily isn't perfect and I know that, but after everything we've all been through even you can sympathize with us- life can be pretty stressful, even for a vampire,"

Harry nodded, he agreed with the blond (surprisingly), "I think was angered me the most was when you told me that Lily deserved better. Don't you think I should deserve better too? If Lily explained everything about me to you, then you shouldn't be stupid enough to think otherwise,"

"I never said you deserved any less than your mother, you're the child and therefore you come before anything else. If I could have my own child I would, I'd choose a life like that over my current life in a heartbeat," explained Rosalie, "and Lily would too, that's all I was trying to explain to you,"

Harry could get used to this 'be civil' thing that was going on right now, it was nice to finally speak to someone who didn't expect so much from him like his mother or Dumbledore had, "If it helps any, I didn't mean what I said… about you being monsters-"

"I know," Rosalie said suddenly, a small smile gracing her pale face.

The wizard chuckled, "I suppose the empath told you that, didn't he?"

"Yeah, along those lines," Rosalie sighs and adds, "I don't blame you if you want to go back to London, but I don't think you should give up on Lily because of my silly actions,"

"I'm not one to run away from problems," Harry informs, almost a bit defensively, "I would have eventually come back, but I guess I just needed a bit of air. It's not like I'm able to go anywhere else at the moment,"

"It's alright if you don't want to come back, we don't blame you- we'd just really like to start over… _again_, you know? Not to mention we've got a bigger problem on our hands," she mumbled to herself, referring to Harry being Edward's mate- how were they supposed to break that to him? Harry already had it out for them, there was no way he'd accept Edward.

Harry yawned, it began to rain gently once more, "Well, I haven't got anywhere to stay dry, perhaps we should head back, I'll apparate,"

"Sounds like a good idea," Rosalie paused, "If it's at all believable, there was a time that I absolutely hated Lily,"

Shocked, Harry leaned forward to hear more, "There was a time when you hated Lily, oh, but that's impossible, your precious and loving Lily?" it was more teasing than it was rude.

Rosalie nodded with a small smile twitching at her lips, "Yeah, I'm a bit hardheaded sometimes, if you haven't noticed. Emmett likes to call me out on it a lot, but that's mostly when we're fighting,"

"I'll keep that in mind then," joked Harry in return, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Maybe you should," joked Rosalie in return.

There was a small pause in the conversation, Harry asked, "Why'd you hate her…?"

"I'm a bit cold to people who barge in on the family," explains Rosalie, "we're such a close knit family, you know? Kinda hard to share something like that, you know? Though, that wasn't the entire reason I hated her at first—Lily isn't a saint, I'd never make her out to be something of the sort. She's made mistakes, as I've said, mistakes that I didn't agree with. But that's her business to tell, not mine,"

"I understand, I'll meet you back at the house then," Harry says, giving a small and unsure smile.

"Okay," Rosalie nodded, and headed back to the house as a crack filled the air and Harry was gone once more.

* * *

"Let's get something straight," Harry began, once again in the familiar setting of the Cullen house- only this time he stood in the kitchen across from his mother- the rest of the family filling in and standing alongside each other, "We don't know each other, blimey, we're complete strangers,"

"I know. There's nothing more I regret than not being able to know my own son," whispers Lily softly, waiting for her son to continue with his words- not wishing to make him upset by thinking he isn't getting his own opinions out, because in reality Harry deserved to explain how he felt to her, no matter how horrid those feelings may be.

Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the counter beside him, he nodded to his mother letting him know that he heard her words, "Right. So, I say that if we're going to be at all successful, we're going to have to treat each other like the strangers we are and gradually get to know each other,"

"That sounds reasonable, quite a good approach," says Carlisle, impressed with the suggestion, "that seems to be the only way we're going to get through this it seems,"

"I'd like to begin firstly by saying that it wasn't my right to judge any of you, I'm more than sorry for the things I said earlier this afternoon," says Harry, probably a bit more maturely than he wanted to.

Lily looked to him sweetly, Esme and Alice doing the same at the sincerity of the wizard's words, Esme spoke, "It's quite alright, darling, and we're just as sorry for misunderstanding you as well,"

"Right then," begins Harry, almost a bit nervously, and he glances to his redheaded mother- he pushed himself from the counter he was leaning on and stepped towards her, "I'm Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you all,"

"Lily," says the vampire, feeling almost heartbroken that her son considered her a stranger, but she couldn't blame him, this whole mess was because of selfishness and the need to fulfill self-righteousness. All this time though, her son was left with the constant overbearing task of destroying a power man, an evil man, and she proved useless for him during those years- completely useless. She hated herself, absolutely hated herself for doing such a thing to her son, "I'm glad you're here, I truly am,"

Harry nodded and gave her a soft smile, surprisingly enough he made himself step even closer to his mother and reached forward for a small hug- it was quick, very quick, but it was enough to reassure both Lily and Harry that it wasn't too late, that good could come of this.

Then, he looked to Esme, guilt for taking his anger out on the vampire-mother flooded over him, "Esme, it's quite lovely to meet you, your home is fantastic,"

But something felt wrong as he spoke, something felt fake about it. He wasn't done being angry, he wasn't done with resentment- he found himself doubting if he could do this, how could he possibly do this? Esme spoke, her mouth moving but Harry couldn't hear the words as he was lost in his own self-thought.

Then, the boy from before, the bronze hair and topaz eyed boy stepped forward now- holding his hand out for Harry to shake as he gave a nervous smile, his mouth was moving too, but no words were heard once more as Harry's eyes blurred.

He was going to be sick.

Absolutely sick, he touched his head and gave a breath, "I'm sorry, I don't think I feel so well,"

"Are you alright?" asks Edward, concern dripping through his voice, this made Harry cock a brow to him in confusion—why had he even cared? "maybe you should sit down,"

"No—no, I'm fine, I suppose everything's catching up to me, you know?" Harry explained, removing his hand from his head and waving the concerned vampires out of their worry, "It's all a lot of handle, surely you wouldn't understand. After all, it's not every day your mother comes back from the dead,"

This made the room chuckle, and Harry gave a relieved sigh. He straightened, hoping to make the rest of the family believe that he was actually fine when he truthfully wasn't, "Right then, it's getting rather late—it's been a long day. Do any of you mind if I use your fireplace? I need to make a call to my friends, if you don't mind,"

Esme nodded, "Yes, of course, go ahead," she lead him to the fireplace in the lounging room and left him to privacy. The rest of the family gathered in the kitchen to talk amongst themselves.

Carlisle was the first, looking to his son Edward as he spoke, "I think we've managed to calm everything down now, hopefully he chooses to stay for a while. I'm not sure it's best to break the news of him being your mate until a later date—it might be too much,"

"I don't think he'll even accept me," Edward says honestly, "waiting is fine, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to wait though,"

Lily touched Edward's shoulder comfortingly, "It'll be alright, Edward. If we all put our share of effort into making _this_ work, I think everything will turn out okay,"

"We can hope," says Alice, her voice chipper with excitement, "right?"

The rest of the family gave lopsided smiles to their pixie-like family member.

* * *

_I apologize if this didn't suit your expectations, but this is build-up for next chapter, the next chapter is VERY important!_

_**Sneak-peek**! Next chapter the Cullens, Harry, and Lily all sit down for a little chat. Things slip out and confusion arises... Let's not forget to mention that Edward and Harry are given a chance to speak alone- but is that a good, or is it a bad thing?... Until next time!_


End file.
